The Nightmare before the Dream
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: Troy was the nightmare and Chad's the dream. Ryan/Troy Ryan/Chad Slash!


**Just a story I wrote when I was feeling kinda upset and I wanted a happy ending so I wrote this. Don't know if its any good cause I haven't wrote in a while. Oh and a lot of you have requested more of my one shot Eager so I am working on a little short something for that too. I trying to get back into the habit of writing right now. So thx for listening to me ramble and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the high school musical characters.**

Ryan woke up in the middle of the night screaming because of a nightmare he had, and this wasn't one of those, "OH MY GOD, I'M BEING CHASED BY A MONSTER," nightmare's, this was one of those, "Oh My God, that's going to happen to me in real life," nightmare's. This one had scared Ryan so bad, that he didn't even think of blinking for fear that it would bring even one tiny bit of the nightmare back. He didn't even want to imagine it, much less think about it, so he got up to take a shower, seeing as how he only had two hours until school started.

It had been six hours since he had, had that nightmare and the scary, slightly nauseas feeling he had when he woke up was still in his mind. The feeling just kept getting worse and worse as the day progressed. The nightmare had been about his wonderful boyfriend, Troy Bolton, and his boyfriend had been acting very distant with him today, leading him to believe that his nightmare might be true, which was not a thought he wanted to entertain.

Then he got home to strange sounds coming from upstairs, the fear he had increased ten-fold. He walked upstairs, hoping beyond hope that the noises were from his parents room. Which wasn't something wanted to think about either, but it was better than thinking what he was before. When he finally got upstairs, he heard the sounds and followed them to Sharpay's room. He put his ear up to the door, trying to figure out who was in the room. Then he heard it, it was a deep voice, breathlessly groaning Sharpay's name.

The tears started to fall as he recognized the voice, he had heard that voice too many times in the throes of passion to not recognize it. Ryan contemplated going in and breaking them up, but decided not to, letting Troy come to him when he wanted to.

Ryan walked back to his room, the tears coming faster now that he thought about what a fool he had been making of himself. Even today alone he had made a fool of himself. He had told Troy he loved him countless times earlier in the day, even tried to get him to sneak away with him during lunch for a little making out. Now he knew why Troy didn't want to touch him. It made him feel horrible.

He just didn't get why Troy would be so mean as to cheat on him, then to go out of the way to cheat on him with his SISTER? He was so mad about that fact, how could Troy have the balls to cheat on him with Sharpay. Ryan may be tiny but he would cut off those balls just for doing this to him.

He decided not to think about anymore, so he laid down and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up the next morning and decided to just act normal around Troy, hoping that he would come to him himself. A couple of days passed and Ryan was getting a little impatient, but he let it slide and kept waiting. Then a couple of weeks passed, with Ryan crying himself to sleep cause he had to listen to Troy while he was in Sharpay's bed when he should have been in his. Ryan didn't really get why they didn't think he couldn't hear them, because both of them were pretty loud and the walls were paper thin, but he let them have there fun, still waiting for Troy to break it off with him. Then a month passed and Ryan decided that he didn't want to wait for Troy to actually be a gentleman and tell him it was over, so he decided to wait for a night when they were in Sharpay's room so he could walk in on them. If Troy was going to be a total ass then he was going to give them hell.

The night finally came and Ryan walked over to her door, ready to give it to them. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and opened the door. And just like that his calm demeanor was gone. He thought that since he knew about them for so long, that it wouldn't be so hard for him to see them together, but when he saw his boyfriend on top of his sister the tears started falling harder than they ever had.

He just stood there, tears streaming down his face, hoping one of them would notice him so he didn't have to break them up. He didn't think he would have the strength to break them apart, not after what he had already been through. Thankfully the gods didn't have it totally out for him, because Sharpay had rolled them over and Troy saw him. Ryan took one look into his now Ex-boyfriends eyes and felt as of the room was closing in on him. He really didn't think it would be this hard, but the hardest part was when he had looked into Troy's eyes, the only thing their was the fear of finally getting caught, no love, no guilt, no nothing. And that was what made Ryan run from the room like a scared little puppy, running to the safety of his room.

Ryan had thought he had the strength to do it, but in the end he apparently wasn't strong enough to even look at Troy. All he could do was hope that Troy at least had some decency and was coming to find him, not still fucking his…. girlfriend. It was still hard for him to think of Sharpay as Troy's girlfriend. Fortunately as he thought that, Troy and Sharpay walked into his room, or maybe not so fortunately, he thought as they walked in clad only in bathrobes. He turned his head and let out a choked sob, he just walked in on them having sex, couldn't they have put some fucking clothes on?

"Ryan," Troy whispered, and something seemed to go off in Ryan's brain. All the pain and anguish he had felt this last month suddenly came back full force, but instead of crying it seemed to manifest itself into something way more…. useful when facing his ex-boyfriend and his sister. Now he was fully prepared to give them hell, now they were going to feel what he has felt since he first found out about them. He stood up and gave him his best "I hate you" glare.

"What?" He spat, like the word burned his mouth as he said it. Troy and Sharpay visibly cringed and he got pleasure out of there fear. He walked over to all his drama trophies, picking one up and caressing it softly, looking up at the traitors standing by his door.

"Ryan," Troy tried again, " Ryan I'm so sorry you found out like this." Ryan laughed bitterly at that. My god was that the oldest line in the book, or what?

"Troy," Ryan whispered softly, "I'm a pretty good actor, right?"

"Um, yeah," Troy said, not really sure where Ryan was taking this.

"Yeah, yeah I am. But I think you beat me in that department this time. Cause I mean you must be an amazing actor too, considering you hid this from me, right?" Ryan turned and glared at Troy, putting the trophy down because he knew he would throw it at Troy if he kept it in his hand any longer.

"Look, Ryan I was planning on telling you, I-I just was waiting for the right time," Troy said placidly. Okay, he was wrong, that was the oldest line in the book.

"Oh don't give me that bull," Ryan spat, knowing that Troy was never going to tell him if he hadn't of walked in on them. True Troy Bolton, he should of known, Troy was a jock after all and all jocks seemed to act the same. He just always thought Troy was better, Troy was nicer, Troy was this, that, and apparently a first class asshole.

"What bull Ryan? I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to break it you," Troy said, acting as if Ryan had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh really, Troy how long have you been fucking Sharpay?"

"It just started a week ago," Oh now he was a first class liar too.

"YOU LIAR," Ryan screamed, picking up the trophy and throwing it at Troy before he lost his nerve. Troy ducked and Sharpay fell and screamed at him, making him remember that she was still in the room.

"Ryan what the hell? I'm not lying," Troy screamed, helping Sharpay up from the ground. He stared at Ryan defiantly, chin jutted out stubbornly, like he actually believed he wasn't lying.

"Yes you are, I found out about you guys a month ago," Ryan screamed at them, tears streaming down his face again. He couldn't believe he was crying again, but he guessed that came with the package of breaking up with a cheating boyfriend.

"Wha… What? A month? Why didn't you say anything?" Sharpay whispered. Oh now she thinks she can talk. After hurting him like this, she had no right whatsoever to talk to him.

"What did you want me to say, Sharpay? You fuckin' stole my boyfriend from me. I always knew you wanted to have Troy, but I never thought you would steal him from your twin. It just goes to show how much of a backstabbing bitch you are," Ryan finished, kind of freaked out that he got pleasure out of seeing Sharpay cry by his words.

"Ryan that was not right, you shouldn't-," He never got to finish because another trophy came flying his way.

"How dare you tell me what's not right Troy, you cheated on me WITH MY SISTER, I have done nothing wrong, Troy, you have."

"Ry,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Ryan screeched.

"Ryan," Sharpay corrected, "I am so sorry that I hurt you, I shouldn't have gone after Troy, you're my brother, I should have been happy for you and I wasn't."

"You know there's only one thing wrong with that sentence, Sharpay," Ryan whispered in a thick voice, "Your not my sister anymore, I'm through with you Sharpay."

"No Ryan don't do this, I said I was sorry," Sharpay screamed, tears now as thick as Ryans.

"I know you are, but Sharpay, you've done some stupid stuff to me and I've always brushed it off, but this, I can't. And what I don't get about either of you is why you didn't just tell me. Yeah I would have been sad, but I wouldn't have been mad, you didn't have to keep this from me," Ryan said, yelling the last bit at them.

"I don't Ryan, I don't know," Sharpay cried.

"Well, it's all said and done and we can't change the past, but I can change my future and I am, to a future without the two of you," Ryan said walking up to Troy, trophy in hand just in case he wanted to beat Troy with it. He got up in his face and started talking.

"Troy, all I've got to say to you is that you are stupid. Utterly stupid. And you want to know why? Because you picked Sharpay. Sharpay just cares that your Troy Bolton, you're the basketball star. Not that you are amazingly sweet or super funny. She doesn't care about all your little quirks I always loved. She doesn't want you, she wants Troy Bolton, the basketball star. And when she realizes that your just an average guy, she's going to dump you like last weeks trash. To her your Troy Bolton, to me you were my happiness, my reason to get up in the morning and I would have made your life amazing. So now that you've realized what you've lost, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM."

Troy and Sharpay couldn't of gotten out of the room fast enough, and when they left Ryan fell to the ground a crying, shivering mess. Then just as fast as he fell to the ground, he got back up and began running around the room, grabbing anything that reminded him of Troy and throwing it all into a cardboard box that was just laying around somewhere in his room.

When he had everything that reminded him of Troy(clothes, trophies, hats,) he grabbed the box and ran downstairs and out the door. There was a river that was just a little ways away from his house and he was going to throw all this stuff in there.

As he started on the path to the river, water started falling from the sky, soaking him to the bone. Great, he thought, this is just what I fuckin need. But he kept going, he needed to do this.

Finally he heard the crashing waters, stirred up by the rain. He walked right to the edge of the river and set his box down and just stared at the water. Maybe, Ryan thought, I should just leave the box here and I jump into the water.

He doesn't have any friends, no one to live for anymore, he doesn't even have his twin anymore. His parents don't care and his life is going nowhere. He just simply doesn't want to live anymore.

His tears started to fall harder as he stared down at the water. Yes, he thought, I'm just going to jump, make everything easier. He screamed a heartbreaking scream and started to ste-

"Ryan?"

Oh god, Chad.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Ryan asked, trying to keep his sadness out of voice.

"A better question would be what your doing here, crying, and looking like your about to jump?" Chad asked, keeping his voice neutral so he didn't say anything to make Ryan anymore upset.

"I'm not crying, it's the rain," Ryan mumbled.

"Yeah and I was born yesterday, come on Ryan tell me what's wrong." Chad asked, hoping he could get Ryan away from the churning waters.

"No, why would you care? Your just a stupid jock like Troy!" Ryan screamed. But then it seemed like he just deflated and he sunk to the ground, letting out heartbreaking sobs.

Chad's face softened and he walked over to Ryan hugging his small shaking frame to him. He couldn't believe someone had made Ryan feel so bad he wanted to die. Ryan was such a sweet person, How could anyone hurt him? It just didn't make sense.

"Ry, shhhh, come on baby, your pretty face doesn't need to look this sad."

"Pretty? I'm not pretty at all, if I was Troy wouldn't have cheated on me with my sister!" Ryan yelled, pushing away from Chad standing up. He started to pace as he talked to Chad.

"I mean, I know she's always done better than me at theater, she always been the star. She's always been prettier too, but that wasn't enough for her! I had one thing she didn't and she had to take it from me. She's been doing that since I was a child, but I never minded cause she was my twin and I loved her. But how could she not care about how happy I was with Troy or how much this was gonna hurt me?" By the time he was done with his rant he was screaming again and crying harder.

Chad's heart broke for him. He couldn't believe his best friend could do this to Ryan. He wanted to beat Troy's face in for hurting Ryan this much. He wanted to beat Sharpay too, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"And, You," Ryan screaming starting up his rant again, "Why are you sitting here, listening to me and calling me baby? Saying my face is pretty. I bet your just like Troy, you saw me vulnerable and thought you could take advantage of me. You know that's how me and Troy started out too. I was crying and he comforted me. I should've known better."

"Ryan I would never hurt you like that! How could you even think that? And you couldn't have known better, he played with your heart like an ass and you were just trying to love him. I can't believe I'm friends with scum like him. Ryan I'm so sorry he hurt you, but please know I would never do that to you," Chad couldn't believe Ryan thought he would hurt him like that. He would rather jump into the river than make those tears come out of Ryan's eyes.

"Yeah right. You don't give a shit about me. You never have before, why should I believe you care about me now?" Ryan asked, sounding so tired and heartbroken.

"Because I love you, Ryan!" Chad screamed, getting frustrated with how Ryan didn't believe him. But as soon as he realized what he said, he slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn't mean to let that slip out so soon.

"What?" Ryan asked, shaken up by what he just heard.

"I Love You! I couldn't stand seeing you with Troy. It broke my heart, but at the same time if it made you happy, I wanted you to be with him. And now to find out he's hurt you this much I wanna go punch his lights out! Ryan I love you so much. I want to make you happy. I want to hold hands in the hallway with you and spend all day just talking with you. I wanna buy you roses and cuddle with you. I wanna sit all day and watch you perform. I wanna do anything to make you smile. I would treat you so good. Make sure you never cried over me, like your crying over Troy," Chad was out of breath by the time he finished. He turned around, not really wanting to see Ryan's reaction to what he said. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Ryan with tears in his eyes. Again.

"Ryan, no, why are you crying again? I didn't want to make you cry."

"I'm just happy," Ryan laughed, "No ones ever said that to me before Chad. No ones ever wanted to just make me happy. There was always something else they wanted that would benefit them. Chad I can't sit here and lie to you and tell you I love you, because I've been so wrapped up in Troy I never let myself feel anything for anybody else."

Chad didn't know where this was going but felt hope well up in him. He wanted this so badly he didn't know what he would do if Ryan rejected him now.

"But Chad, I would be stupid to pass up an offer of love. True love. Like I said I'm not in love with you, yet. But I'd like to try and fall in love with you. Your amazingly sweet and very handsome. I would be a fool to pass up a relationship with you. And my momma didn't raise me to be a fool."

Chad smile was so big Ryan thought he might split his face open. He couldn't believe he put that smile on that beautiful man's face. He could feel himself falling in love already.

Chad couldn't believe what Ryan was saying. He'd been wanting this for so long, it seemed like this was to good to be true. But then he saw Ryan standing there, the first smile on his face since Chad got there, and he knew this was all real.

He walked over to Ryan and pulled him into his arms. Ryan's head nestled against his shoulder, there bodies fitting perfectly together, like they were made for each other. He put his hand on Ryan's chin, tilting his head up, his lips now just centimeters away from Ryan's.

"Is this okay?" Chad breathed against his lips. Ryan just barely shook his head yes, his breath starting to quicken. Chad slowly lowered his lips to Ryan's and when there lips touched, no matter how cliché this sounds, he really thought fireworks shot off in his head.

Ryan couldn't believe how amazing one simple closed-mouth kiss could feel. It never ever felt half as good as this when he kissed Troy. He wanted more, so he slowly let his tongue slip out and lick at Chad's lips. And that one movement made the kiss get real deep, real fast. It was so intense, Ryan felt his knees go weak, but Chad's strong arms around him held him up.

Kissing Ryan was Chad's new favorite hobby, but they were human so unfortunately that meant they had to breath. So he slowly pulled back, wanting to keep this kiss going forever. When he opened his eyes he saw Ryan's beautiful eyes staring back at him, and he knew he always wanted Ryan to look at him like that.

"Chad, that was amazing. You made me weak at the knees and lightheaded. I've never felt like that before," Ryan whispered, still in awe of that amazing kiss.

"Well, get used to it baby, cause I'm gonna make you feel that and so much more for the rest of your life," Chad smiled, so happy he thought his heart would burst. But it didn't and he pulled Ryan into another knee weakening kiss.

So I think I'm gonna be okay, Ryan thought, I guess I just had to go through the nightmare before I got to this amazing dream.

**Thx for reading! I might do a little short add on to this to show Troy and Sharpay's reaction to this relationship if you guys want to see that.**


End file.
